


Conditions of Love

by Marks_jae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst?? Maybe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), markjae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks_jae/pseuds/Marks_jae
Summary: A collection of short Markjae fics because I am absolute trash





	1. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mark & Youngjae's child coming to sleep with them after having a bad dream

Youngjae is in deep sleep when he feels himself being shaken slightly. Thinking nothing of it he stirred but continued to sleep. But the shaking got a little more insistent. Youngjae opened his eyes to see who was disturbing his slumber. After his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could just barely make out the face of his four year old son staring at him from over the edge of his bed.

“Daddy…” there was a slight tremor in his voice. He sounded scared.

Youngjae was wide awake then, worry replacing the fatigue he was feeling moments ago. He sat up to pick up the small boy and place him on his lap.

“Jisun what’s wrong?”

“I had a scary dream,” he sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. Had he been crying? His tear-stained cheeks had Youngjae’s heart breaking into a million tiny pieces. He stopped Jisun’s hands from rubbing his eyes and used his own to dry the boy’s chubby cheeks, gently whispering comforting words as he did so.

Next to them Mark stirred awake.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, sleep heavy in his voice.

“Jisun had a nightmare,” Youngjae was hugging his son tight, still trying to soothe him.

“C’mere,” Mark beckoned the boy, holding up the covers for him to crawl under.

Jisun made his way under the blanket and nestled close to his father. Mark lovingly pet his hair and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Try and get some sleep okay?”

“But what if I have the scary dream again?”

“Don’t worry. Daddy and I are right here to keep you safe.”

The boy nodded and snuggled closer to Mark, closing his eyes. Mark then took Youngjae by the wrist and pulled him down so that he was laying beside them. “You get some sleep too.”

They waited for Jisun to fall into deep sleep before closing their eyes and doing the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short but I thought the prompt was really cute and tried my best! Tell me what you think! And thanks for reading~


	2. Empty Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mark gets into a heated argument with BamBam. Mark begins to threaten him, so Youngjae drags Mark out of the room before anyone gets hurt.

“What the fuck is wrong with you Bam??” Mark seethed through gritted teeth.

BamBam had taken his teasing a little too far this time and Mark was having none of it.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the younger feigned ignorance, blatantly ignoring how livid Mark was.

“Don’t act all innocent. I am tired of your shit!”

“Maybe if you weren’t so boring you’d understand what a joke is,” he remarked nonchalantly.

Jinyoung and Yugyeom looked nervously between the two, they had seen the entire situation unfold and were terrified on BamBam’s behalf.

“Bam, stop. You’re making things worse,” Yugyeom tried to get his friend to lay off a bit.

“He might actually kill you this time,” Jinyoung commented.

But BamBam ignored them both, refusing to back down.

“Maybe if you weren’t such a dumbass you would understand when to shut up for once!” Mark took a menacing step towards BamBam. Jinyoung and Yugyeom instinctively took a step back, neither of them wanting to get caught in the crossfire.

Bambam visibly began to bristle, taking a daring step closer to the older, giving him a challenging glare.

“I’m the dumbass? You’re the one who can’t take a fucking joke!”

The forgotten two in the room could only watch on nervously as they continued to argue. Neither of them knew how to intervene, nor did they want to.

Youngjae entered the room when he heard all the yelling. As soon as he entered he could feel the tense atmosphere and realized the noise he heard was anything but cheerful. He took one look at Mark and could basically see the anger radiating off of him. He caught Yugyeom’s eye and silently asked what was going on. Yugyeom mouthed back that BamBam had angered Mark and Youngjae nodded in understanding. He then decided to listen in on the argument to get a better grasp of the situation.

“Stop being so fucking sensitive!” BamBam snapped.

Mark took a shaky breath in a failed attempt to calm himself. “Bam… I will not hesitate to beat your ass.”

“Try me!”

Just as Mark was about to lunge at him, Youngjae decided to intervene. He grabbed Mark by the arm and pulled him out of the room.

“This isn’t over!” he shouted as his boyfriend dragged him away. Youngjae didn’t let go of the brooding man until they entered their room and he closed the door behind them. Mark instantly started to pace the room, angrily grumbling to himself.

“Hey, babe, calm down,” he tried to get the mans attention to no avail. “Mark, hey look at me.” He walked towards him, taking his face into his hands, and meeting his firey gaze with his own gentle one. “Please just relax.”

Mark took a deep breath, the anger seeming to slowly seep out of him. But the fire in his eyes didn’t quite disappear. Youngjae could tell he was still very upset.

“What happened? Why where you about to strangle BamBam back there?”

“He kept teasing me…” he suddenly felt ridiculous saying saying it out loud. But Youngjae understood, knowing how infuriating BamBam could be sometimes.

“Teasing you about what?”

“Us,” the older clenched his jaw.

Youngjae decided not to poke any further. He didn’t want to rile him up again. Instead he pressed their foreheads together and rubbed comforting circles onto Mark’s temples, willing him to relax. Mark closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

“Can I just kill him?” he asked after a moment.

Youngjae let out a small laugh, knowing that he wasn’t being completely serious and was actually a lot calmer now. “No,” Youngjae pulled back and looked him in the eyes. “What you should do is go back out there and talk it over like mature adults.”

“Absolutely not.” Mark was adamant.

“I may not know what he said to make you so angry, but I do know he’s most likely getting an earful from Yugyeom and Jinyoung right now and is feeling bad. So you two are gonna kiss and make up. Okay?”

“I don’t wanna,” Mark crossed his arms defiantly.

Youngjae sighed. Sometimes he could be childish.

He was going to argue when there was a soft knock at their bedroom door. He opened it to find an anxious looking BamBam and an expectant Yugyeom standing behind him. BamBam just stood there silently and avoiding eye contact with both men in the room. They waited for him to say something but he just stood there twidling his thumbs. After a while Yugyeom got impatient and pushed him inside.

“He’s here to apologize,” he announced on his friends behalf.

“Well, I’ll leave you two to it,” Youngjae tried to make his way out but Yugyeom blocked him.

“Um, I think you should stay and make sure Mark doesn’t end up killing him,” he explained.

“Please don’t leave me alone with him,” the other two spoke at the same time.

Youngjae looked back at them. Mark was glaring daggers into BamBam’s skull and the younger was staring at the ground while nervously twisting his foot. With a sigh he gave in and agreed to stay.

“Good luck!” the younger said a little too cheerily before closing the door on the three of them.

Youngjae made his way to Mark’s side and took one of his hands in his, squeezing it as a small reminder to stay calm.

“You should start,” he urged the younger.

“I- I’m sorry…” BamBam’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“Good,” Mark sounded like he was already done with the conversation.

Youngjae side-eyed his boyfriend. He didn’t want to intervene but Mark’s unwillingness to cooperate meant he had to mediate in order for things to get patched up between them.

“You can continue Bam,” he prompted, still glaring at the man beside him.

BamBam nodded looking like he was struggling to find the right words before he finally continued.

“I was wrong for what I said. I should know better than to tease you like that… especially about your relationship with Youngjae. Even as a joke it was uncalled for. And I’m very, very sorry,” there was a barely noticeable waver in his voice. With the way his eyes had glossed over while he was speaking it was obvious how bad he felt.

Mark, who had been looking anywhere but at the younger since he started speaking, stared at him. Although he was still angry his gaze had softened (only in the slightest) when he noticed how genuinely apologetic BamBam was. But of course his anger got the better of him.

“Then why did you say what you said?”

BamBam visibly cowered at his tone. “I- I...uh I don’t know,” he stammered trying to figure out how to respond. “I guess I was just trying to get a reaction. I didn’t mean to take it too far…”

“What did you even say?” Youngjae was trying his best to stay out of it but his curiosity was eating away at him.

BamBam’s gaze darted from Youngjae to Mark, who was now glaring at him full force. His eyes immediately flit around the room, trying to avoid Mark’s killer glare. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to repeat it.”

Youngjae too a look at Mark and knew why the younger had shied away from his question. So he decided, for now, to move on. He’d figure out how to get answers out of Mark later.

“What do you have to say to BamBam?” he turned to look expectantly at his boyfriend.

“Nothing.”

“Is there any way you can forgive me?” BamBam pouted, looking borderline desperate.

Mark actually took a moment to think it over when mischief lit up his features. “You have to be Younjae’s personal servant for an entire month,” he voiced, devious smile plastered on his face.

“Me? Why me? I’m not involved in this!” Youngjae was confused.

“Yes you are.”

“I don’t want to be involved!”

“Too late,” Mark didn’t leave room for argument. “Anyway, what do you say?” He turned his attention back to BamBam while Youngjae huffed, slightly annoyed.

BamBam hesitated, considering his options. A month was a long time. But he could have come up with something much worse. So he agreed. Whatever it took to put this all behind them.

“Good. Then you’re forgiven. You can go now.”

BamBam was gone in an instant. He had been itching to get out of there as soon as possible. When the door closed behind him Mark turned to his boyfriend, cheeky smile on his face.

“There. Everything is resolved.”

Youngjae rolled his eyes. “Not at all how I expected things to turn out but I can’t really complain. As long as you’re not angry anymore.”

Mark pulled the younger close by his waist and peppered his face with kisses. Youngjae let out a surprised giggle at the sudden display of affection.

“How could I stay upset when I have you, the source of all my joy, the best boyfriend ever, by my side?” Mark grinned at the deep blush blooming on Youngjae’s cheeks.

Youngjae couldn’t find it within himself to argue with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one! I've been working on it all day but I'm not completely satisfied with it... it ain't gonna get any better than this tho
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading! Tell me what you think  
Comments/kudos greatly appreciated!


	3. Birthday Messes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mark comes back home to see the mess Youngjae made in the kitchen trying to cook for him.

Mark entered his apartment after a tiring day at work. He made his way to the kitchen, feet dragging with exhaustion. He was too tired to notice the confetti littering the floor or the balloons and streamers haphazardly arranged along the walls. But he did notice how messy the kitchen was and he took notice of the man standing amongst the mess, his boyfriend who he had assumed was still at work.

“Youngjae?”

The man jumped at the sound of his voice and spun around, the last traces of shock ebbing away as his eyes landed on Mark. Taking in the sight of his boyfriend, Mark couldn’t help the grin that split across his face or the delighted laugh that left his lips, amusement replacing the fatigue he felt moments ago. Youngjae was covered in flour. It was all over his clothes, dusted parts of his face and even his bangs. And was that _icing_ on his cheek? The goofy smile plastered on his boyfriend’s face was like the cherry on top to how unbelievably adorable he looked.

“Oh you’re back! Um…” Youngjae’s eyes darted around the kitchen as if only just realizing it’s messy state. “Happy birthday!” he said cheerily, trying to distract himself from the sudden embarrassment he felt of the mess he had made.

Mark walked over to him, brushed some of the flour off his face and kissed his cheek, thanking him.

“What is all this though? Shouldn’t you still be at work?” he gestured to the numerous bowls, pots, and pans that littered the space around them.

“I took the day off. I wanted to celebrate. Just us. I decorated a little and even cooked us dinner! I’ve been trying to make a cake for a while now but this baking stuff is hard,” he finished off with a cute pout.

“I appreciate the sentiment but you know you could’ve just bought a cake right?”

“But I wanted to do something special!”

“Yea? And how’d that turn out?” Mark used his thumb to swipe the frosting off the younger’s cheek and tried it, making a face at the bitter taste. “Not that well it seems,” he teased. Youngjae’s pout only deepened. Mark wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, holding him close, not caring about getting flour on himself as well. He gave Youngjae little kisses until his pout disappeared.

“I have an idea,” Youngjae looked at him expectantly. “ Why don’t we get you and this kitchen cleaned up then I can help you bake that cake. After we eat dinner of course.”

“I like that idea,” Youngjae giggled and headed off to get himself cleaned up while Mark started to clean the kitchen. When he came back, the kitchen was a lot cleaner and prepped for the second attempt at baking a cake.

“I’m not that great at baking either,” Mark informed. “But I looked up some cooking videos and I think we can do this.”

“Why didn’t I think of that.” Youngjae mumbled to himself.

Mark let out an airy laugh. “It’s not going to be easy but the least we can do is try our best.”

Youngjae nodded suddenly feeling a lot more confident this time around.

An hour later, with only a few minor difficulties along the way, they had a decent homemade cake with a few lit candles in it sitting on the table between them. Youngjae cheerfully sang happy birthday all the while Mark watched him with the most smitten look on his face.

“Make a wish!” he said after singing the last note.

Mark took a moment to close his eyes and made his wish before finally blowing out the candles.

“What’d you wish for?” Youngjae looked at him expectantly.

“I wished that we didn’t have to work so much and could spend our days like this a lot more often.” He had actually wished for a lifetime to spend with Youngjae. But that was a conversation for another day.

“Well my birthday is in two weeks. We could always do something like this again.” Mark could tell that Youngjae was filled with anticipation just by the thought of being able to spend more time together like they had today, as was he.

“Can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Let me know what you think!  
Comments/kudos greatly appreciated


	4. Dancing Into His Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae is struggling with the new dance and Mark decides to help him practice

After practice had finally ended, Youngjae flopped onto the floor, exhausted and annoyed with himself. Practice had been so stressful. He tripped over his own two feet half the time and got every other dance move wrong. He laid there on the floor, arm covering his face, brewing in self-deprecation as the other members collected their belongings and filed out of the room, most likely heading home to rest. The occasional ‘bye’ sounded throughout the room until Youngjae was left in complete silence. He hadn’t moved from his spot on the floor for some time when he felt a tap on his head. Startled, Youngjae moved his arm to see who had bothered him. Mark was crouched next to him, looking down at the younger with a soft smile.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just a little tired.” Youngjae sat up carefully, body aching with use as if it was calling him a liar.

“Are you not heading home?”

Youngjae shook his head. “I’m gonna stay and practice some more.”

Mark frowned. “Youngjae, you’re obviously exhausted. You should be resting not overworking yourself.”

“Hyung, we come back in exactly one week. I would like to perfect this dance before then.”

Mark was going to argue but took one look at Youngjae’s face and knew he wasn’t budging.

“Okay. I’ll help you then.” Before Youngjae could protest Mark was putting his things down and pulling the other onto his feet. Youngjae wouldn’t admit it out loud but he was extremely grateful for Mark. The older was always looking out for him and taking extra care of him. Mark always seemed to notice when the other was a little too tired or if he was having a bad day (no matter how hard the younger tried to hide it) and would do what he could to cheer him up. He made Youngjae feel cherished. Of course Youngjae had a special relationship with all his members but there was something about the way Mark would look at him. His tender gaze never failed to cause Youngjae’s stomach to do somersaults. And when he’d smile, that beautiful smile always had Youngjae’s knees go weak.

The sound of their You Calling My Name playing over the speakers pulled Youngjae out of his thoughts. Mark stood next to him and on cue they started dancing. Whenever Youngjae would struggle Mark would patiently walk through the steps with him, over and over until he got it right. This process continued for a bit until they got to the hip move. That part seemed easy enough, right? Apparently not. Youngjae obviously wasn’t himself today because he was having a really hard time. His first attempt, he managed to lose his footing when transitioning into the next move. The second attempt, he botched the timing. Youngjae let out a frustrated groan, just about ready to give up.

“Calm down. Be patient with yourself.” Mark’s voice soothed as he made his way to stand behind the stressed man, placing his hands on Youngjae’s hips, guiding his movements. Mark’s touch had Youngjae’s heart beating faster than he believed was humanly possible. And a heat so intense traveled from his neck to settle high on his cheeks, he was sure his skin was burning bright red in its wake. Mark’s hold on him was gentle, treating Youngjae delicately, as if he was afraid of breaking him. Yet to Youngjae his hands felt like anchors dragging him down until he was completely submerged, drowning in everything Mark Tuan.

“Look into the mirror. You’re supposed to be watching your movements.” Mark’s deep voice sounded in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. That man had no idea the affects he had on Youngjae and that was more frustrating than his struggle with the dance.

When he looked up, instead of focusing on himself he met Mark’s gaze in the reflection. Mark’s eyes were piercing, drinking in every element of Youngjae’s being. And all the latter could do was stare, almost afraid to look away. Youngjae could feel himself falling into his depths. With every passing second his senses getting hazier, his surroundings fading away leaving just him and Mark. The older pulling him in still, deeper and deeper until -

The door opened and someone walked in, startling Youngjae so bad he jumped out of Mark’s grasp and nearly fell to the floor. Their heads whipped around to see Jinyoung standing in the doorway curiously looking between the two. Youngjae was sure there was a look of complete horror stuck on his face, his cheeks burning hot with embarrassment. A quick peak at Mark and he saw his ears were also sporting a bright shade of red. They had only been practicing and nothing more (or that’s what Youngjae tried to convince himself).

“What are you guys still doing here?” Jinyoung asked, raising his eyebrow.

“I’m helping Youngjae practice.” Mark’s voice sounded a bit too calm for Youngjae’s liking. He still felt like he was spiralling. This had to be some twisted joke, he definitely felt like he was being toyed with.

“Sorry to interrupt. I had forgot something here.” Jinyoung found what the charger he had left behind in his haste to leave earlier. “You kids have fun!” he said with a smirk and a suggestive wiggle of his brows before closing the door behind him, leaving the two in silence. Youngjae wanted desperately to evaporate into thin air.

“That’s enough for today don’t you think?” Mark spoke up.

Youngjae nodded. He was more than ready to go home and sleep and just put this day behind him.

\--

After they left the company building they went for a quick dinner and Mark drove Youngjae home. When they arrived in front of his place, he stared down at his hands trying to figure out exactly what to say to the other.

“Thank you,” he finally said, twiddling his fingers. “For tonight… for everything really…” He looked up and Mark was smiling at him sweetly. He was giving him that look again, eyes unwavering and swimming with emotions that Youngjae couldn’t quite decipher. His eyes were trained on him, looking at Youngjae like he was the center of his universe. The younger felt himself getting swept away again. Mark had said something but Youngjae didn’t hear him. He was already too far gone, mind blank and body on autopilot. He wasn’t thinking when he leaned over the armrest between them and place a chaste kiss on Mark’s cheek, mere centimeters away from his lips.

He sat back and the shocked and confused look on Mark’s face was enough to bring him back to his senses. Realizing what he had just done, he began to panic. What did he just do? Why did he do that? He definitely overstepped some boundaries. He screwed up big time. He had to do something, say something.

“I’m -” he tried but before he could even begin to backtrack, Mark had closed the space between them and captured Youngjae’s lips with his own. Mark’s lips were soft, moving gently, carefully brushing against Youngjae’s. The kiss was sweet, intoxicating, and over too soon. It left Youngjae breathless, head swimming in too many thoughts and emotions. They sat there in silence, Youngjae trying to calm his beating heart.

Mark cleared his throat, “It’s late. You should probably head inside.”

He was right. Youngjae’s body was screaming with exhaustion. But he was alert and had so many questions. He wouldn’t be able to get any sleep without some answers.

“What… what does this mean for us?” He looked Mark in the eyes, confusion and fear evident in his own. Where do they go from here? They had feelings for each other but acting on them was the scary part. Would this be a one time thing? Could they go on like this never happened? Or should they risk being together while keeping their relationship a secret from the rest of the world? Youngjae didn’t know what to do and it worried him. Mark grasped his hand and held them tightly. The gesture was comforting but Youngjae could tell that Mark shared the same worries as him.

“We don’t have to make any rash decisions… yet. We could take this one baby step at a time.” Mark offered.

Youngjae truly wished it was that simple. “Do we have that luxury? We can’t beat around the bush about this. There are too many things at stake.”

Mark sighed, he knew he was right. “What do you want to do?”

“I want to date. I would love more than anything for us to be together. But the real question is are we willing to take that risk?”

“I’m willing to risk anything.” his response was instant and bold. Youngjae didn’t know what he was expecting but it wasn’t that. The determination in Mark’s voice made his heart skip a beat. He didn’t think he could ignore his feelings for the older anymore now that he knew that he felt the same way. But he also wasn’t sure if they could handle all the secrecy if they were to date. Even with all his worries, Mark’s words gave him the confidence boost he seemed to need.

“Okay.” Youngjae finally said.

“Okay…?” It took a second for Mark to realize what he meant, his lips spreading into an elated smile. He let out a an overjoyed giggle and Youngjae echoed, Mark’s smile finally laying his worries to rest, for now.

The prospect of dating was still terrifying considering how many things could go wrong. But Youngjae decided to focus on how thrilling it would be. Besides, they owed it to themselves and each other to at least try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to everyone!
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
